


О дне же том и часе никто не знает

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: The Martian Chronicles - Ray Bradbury, There Will Come Soft Rains - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Маклелланы жили в доме и не знали, что грядёт.





	О дне же том и часе никто не знает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Day and That Hour Knoweth None](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268347) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



> Название взято из Евангелия от Матфея, 24:36.
> 
> Написано по рассказу «Будет ласковый дождь».   
> Настоятельно рекомендую сначала ознакомиться с каноном, например, по ссылке: http://librebook.me/there_will_come_soft_rains/vol1/1 (он короткий)

— Маклеллан.  
  
Кейла оторвала взгляд от распечатки, в которую безуспешно пялилась уже какое-то время. Дайте ей таблицы с кропотливо собранными данными и сложным статистическим анализом, дайте ей аккуратно упорядоченные столбцы и ряды радианов на квадратный метр, дайте ей даже штатное расписание, но господи спаси её от столбцов со значками доллара. Для неё бюджет был каким-то несуществующим, созданным чьим-то лихорадочным воображением зверем, контроль за которым неизвестный дурак назначил на занимающего должность главного исследователя группы — её должность.

— Да? — она отодвинула распечатку в сторону.  
  
— Гарсия ждет нас у себя через пять минут. — Мендес пожала плечами. — Я слышала, что будут пирожные.  
  
Кейла бросила взгляд на компьютер: в углу экрана, и правда, мигало небольшое окошко уведомления. Она коснулась его, раскрывая приглашение в офис начальника, назначенное через три минуты.  
  
— Он уходит? — Она подхватила планшет. — Или нас за что-то награждают? Или увольняют?  
  
В последнее время тема сокращения штата всплывала в каждом разговоре.  
  
— Всё может быть.  
  
Они вышли в коридор, присоединяясь там к ещё троим коллегам. Все остальные уже собрались в кабинете начальника.  
  
— Маклеллан, закрой за собой дверь. Спасибо, — сказал Гарсия.  
  
Легкая нервозность в его голосе тут же передалась остальным.  
  
— Я буду краток, — сказал он. — Информация не должна покинуть пределы этой комнаты. Произошел ещё один взрыв.  
  
Нервозность переросла в ужас. Кейла почувствовала, как похолодели руки.  
  
Полное ядерное уничтожение мира, которого когда-то так боялись её родители и бабушки с дедушками, так и не случилось — в старом бомбоубежище деда кузен Фрэн вообще организовал себе склад. Вот только дело в том, что мировое движение за разоружение затронуло исключительно самые мощные, мегатонные термоядерные бомбы, способные стереть весь мир, но привело к распространению других — поменьше. Не имело значения, был ли смертник настоящим фанатиком или тихим домашним анархистом: результат был один, и он был ужасающим.  
  
Лондон уничтожили пять лет назад. Две тысячи лет истории и пять миллионов человек стерло с лица земли за минуту, ещё столько же — потеряно в последствиях взрыва. Это был разрушительный удар по мировой экономике, от которого они все ещё не могли оправиться. Позже небольшие ядерные бомбы поразили ещё три города: Каир, Майами, Брисбен. В каждом случае ответственность взяли на себя одиночки, хотевшие славы или возмездия.  
  
И вот теперь ещё одна подняла свою уродливую радиоактивную голову. Но — странно — ни один телефон не прислал новостное оповещение.  
  
— Где? — спросил Лазло.  
  
— Чикаго. Но, — добавил он, когда несколько лиц в комнате исказились в панике за семью и знакомых, — все прошло не так, как планировалось. Идиот игрался с детонатором в собственном гараже и взорвался, ядерный боеприпас не затронуло.  
  
— Слава богу, — пробормотал кто-то. Остальные согласно закивали.  
  
— Сегодня днем мы отправляем туда команду. Важные шишки сверху хотят, чтобы мы прочесали всё мелким гребнем, они ищут связь с другими подрывниками или известными террористическими группировками. Лично мне плевать, кто за всем этим стоит. Я хочу знать, что конкретно этот придурок пытался создать, и хочу услышать твердый план, как отследить следующего такого же.  
  
Беспокойство превратилось в энтузиазм, даже предвкушение. Выездная работа была лучшей частью их профессии. Но в то же время, в эти выходные был День Памяти, а значит — короткий рабочий день, и поездка в Чикаго перевернет все планы. Пока Гарсия читал имена тех, кто войдет в команду, Кейла пыталась понять: хочет она быть избранной или нет.  
  
— Лазло. Маклеллан.  
  
Она натянула вежливую профессиональную улыбку, краем глаза замечая одновременно завидующие и облегченные выражения лиц коллег.  
  
Всех распустили по местам, и в кабинете осталась только отобранная команда. Размышляя, Кейла в пол-уха слушала указания Гарсии. Отправление назначено на вечер, как только отдел по командировкам одобрит их билеты.  
  
— Встречаемся в моем офисе через час, — сказала она, когда он закончил. — Захватите свои перечни оборудования, после обеда все упакуем.  
  
Вернувшись за свой стол, она открыла новый документ, чтобы набросать свой список, и позвонила Джарроду.  
  


***

  
  
Джаррод почувствовал, как завибрировал телефон, но проигнорировал его. Его руки летали над клавиатурой, заряженные энергией, которую он никогда не мог полностью осознать. Сейчас слова свободно лились из него, но в последнее время порывы вдохновения становились все реже и реже. А ведь когда-то, когда ему было двадцать три, он страстно бросался против любой несправедливости в мире.  
  
Сегодняшняя мысль зудела на подкорке всю последнюю неделю, будто предлагая ему заглянуть в другой мир. Неделю назад он посмотрел документальный фильм о колонизации Марса. Несколько историй марсианских аборигенов были тщательно обработаны для общего потребления и превращены в легкий повествовательный рассказ, ненавязчиво одобряющий человеческий захват и изнасилование чужого мира. Джаррод знал всё это и раньше, но забыл, пока не посмотрел «Марс. Открытие».  
  
Режиссером фильма была известная активистка. Джаррод восхищался ею уже больше десятилетия, хоть и прекрасно знал, что не стоит верить каждому её слову. Энджи Мортон, по её собственным словам, работала «от внутренней правды»: ну и пусть над животными на скотобойне не издевались так сильно, как она показывала в своих роликах, зато такая перевернутая правда могла заинтересовать общественность реальными проблемами.  
  
«Марс. Открытие» рассказывал о первых поселениях, преднамеренно проводя аллюзию на колонизацию Америки. Джаррод провел собственное исследование, и теперь в его мыслях кружились образы потерянных цивилизаций и тел, разлагающихся в пепел от созданных человечеством болезней.  
  
«Душный красный песок кружил вокруг Николая», — написал он, отчаянно пытаясь захватить ощущение замораживающе-горячего ветра, жалящего голую кожу. История говорила с ним — мучительный рассказ обреченных персонажей, изо всех сил пытающихся спасти свой дом. Он даст им человеческие имена, чтобы вызвать симпатию у читателей, а потом раскроет, что захватчики — странные монстры, прибывшие на ракетах с Земли.  
  
Телефон снова завибрировал. Джаррод вздохнул.  
  
— Да? — Они никогда не здоровались, когда звонили друг другу.  
  
— Меня посылают в Чикаго, — сказала Кейла. — Сегодня вечером. Не имею права раскрывать, зачем, но ты и сам догадаешься.  
  
Джаррод немедленно открыл новостной сайт, ожидая увидеть кричащий заголовок. Ничего.  
  
— Не было никаких новостей.  
  
— Это специально. Мы не хотим паники.  
  
— Когда ты будешь дома?  
  
— Около четырех, чтобы успеть собрать сумку. Можешь настроить дом приготовить ужин пораньше?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Она сделала паузу.  
  
— Ты занят? У вашей группы сегодня встреча?  
  
— Я пишу.  
  
— Не буду тебя отвлекать, — в её голосе послышалась улыбка. — Скажи детям, что происходит, но не пугай их. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя, пока. — Он повесил трубку.  
  
Потеряв вдохновение, Джаррод встал из-за стола и подошел к управляющей панели на стене его кабинета. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко, разговаривая со стенами собственного дома, но Кейла настояла, что им была нужна эта покупка. Дом готовил им обеды, подметал полы и организовывал все необходимое для детей, когда она была на работе, а он погружался в написание новой книги, забывая обо всем на свете.  
  
"Умные Дома" появились на рынке семь лет назад и рекламировались как идеальное решение для людей с ограничениями по здоровью и стариков, которые хотели продолжать жить самостоятельно. Дома могли быть запрограммированы выполнять практически любое задание в зависимости от нужд потребителя.  
  
— Это странно, — сказал тогда Джаррод.  
  
— Это новейшая технология, — возразила Кейла. — Гонорар от твоей последней книги покроет обновление, а у тебя будет больше времени, чтобы писать.  
  
Она победила, как это обычно и бывало, и теперь он жил в этом уютном доме, чувствуя себя как персонаж плохого ужастика.  
  
— Мы бы хотели перенести ужин на четыре тридцать, — сказал он, обращаясь к стене.  
  
— Переопределение меню? — задорно уточнил дом. Джаррод несколько раз перечитывал инструкцию «Умного Дома», надеясь найти возможность уменьшить градус подобострастия в электронном голосе. Иногда ему хотелось грубо встряхнуть компьютер, чтобы тот начал проявлять хоть немного достоинства.

— Нет, меню то же.  
  
При всей его нелюбви к дому, Джарроду нравилась опция рандомизации некоторых функций. Блюда всегда были идеально приготовлены, даже если кухонная программа иногда сбоила и готовила блинчики не по расписанию. Служба поддержки «Умного Дома» уверила его, что разработчики уже трудятся над исправлением ошибки, а пока мистеру Маклеллану предоставляется дополнительная бесплатная гарантийная неделя.  
  
Даже в своем кабинете он почувствовал неповторимый аромат жарящихся блинчиков. Кирби, до этого спокойно лежащий на своем любимом местечке на ковре, поднял голову и зарычал. Пёс, как и все они, совсем разленился в этом странном электрическом дворце. Джаррод поколебался, но все же направился на кухню, чтобы скормить ему лишние блинчики.  
  


***

  
  
Веру отпустили из школы раньше, чем брата. Она не пошла на автобусную остановку — папа был не против, если иногда она ходила домой пешком. Её подруга Мэдди жила по дороге, но ближе к школе, так что, когда автобус отъехал, они взялись за руки и вместе перешли через дорогу.  
  
— Что ты будешь делать на летнюю научную ярмарку? — спросила Мэдди. Её отцу не очень нравилась Вера, но мама поощряла их общение, надеясь, что смышленая Вера будет помогать подруге.  
  
— Ещё не знаю. — Вера понимала, что ей придется работать над проектом Мэдди точно так же, как над своим. Ей хотелось провести эксперимент с радиацией: у мамы на работе был доступ к лучшему оборудованию. Вера думала вырастить цветы у себя в саду, а потом сравнить с цветами, которые росли ближе к местам ядерных атак. С другой стороны, учителя в школе не любили говорить о ядерных взрывах.  
  
Некоторые из учителей — самые старые и тупые — всегда смотрели на темную кожу Веры с тем же выражением лица, с которым смотрели на бедных Сулеймана и Рабию. Как будто ожидали, что дети как-то ответственны за происходящие по всему миру ужасные вещи. Выражения их лиц изменились после того, как они встретили вериных родителей.  
  
— Думаю, я хочу вырастить мышей, — сказала Мэдди. — Я буду кормить одну из них сыром, а другую — печеньем.  
  
— Ты им навредишь. Мыши не любят сыр, а печенье для них вредно. — Мэдди все равно не будет выращивать никаких мышей, ей запретит мама.  
  
Девочки остановились на перекрестке. Вниз по улице ехал ещё один школьный автобус — может быть, Адама тоже отпустили из школы пораньше.  
  
— Мне надо домой.  
  
— Можно мне с тобой? — Мэдди любила верин дом, любила движущиеся изображения зверей на стенах и маленьких роботов, выбегающих из плинтуса каждый раз, когда на пол падала хоть крошка. Она специально много мусорила, чтобы понаблюдать за ними, пока родители Веры не попросили её прекратить.  
  
— Не сегодня. Хочешь на выходных прийти с ночевкой?  
  
На выходных они могли допоздна не спать, забравшись под одеяло и слушая рассказываемые домом страшные истории.  
  
— Да!  
  
Вера улыбнулась, и они обнялись.  
  


***

  
  
Адам вышел из автобуса за квартал от дома. Он помахал друзьям, закинул на спину рюкзак и пошел по улице, обливаясь потом. Горячий и тяжелый майский воздух гудел от насекомых.  
  
Дойдя до участка, он остановился, скинул рюкзак и оглянулся, замечая лежащий во дворе мяч. Он поднял его и начал набивать. Любой прохожий увидел бы просто шестилетнего мальчика, играющего во дворе и иногда бросающего скрытные взгляды на здание.  
  
Адаму не нравился дом.  
  
Он помнил дом, в котором они жили раньше, когда он был маленьким. Там стены были приятного кирпичного цвета, а внутри всегда было темно и прохладно. У него была комната, которую он делил с Верой, и двор, где он мог играть. Чуть дальше по улице был парк с настоящим прудом, в котором плавала настоящая рыба. Папа готовил им обеды, иногда передерживая их на огне, когда с головой погружался в новую книгу. Иногда он забывал сходить в магазин, и им приходилось есть лапшу с замороженным зеленым горошком. Адам не возражал.  
  
Старый дом не разговаривал с ним, и ему это нравилось гораздо больше.  
  
Новый дом смотрел на него тёмными глазницами окон, которые громко и пугающе сами собой закрывались по вечерам, в новом доме на стенах детской жили страшные львы, новый дом шептал перед сном жуткие истории. Новый дом следил за каждым его шагом. В новом доме жили маленькие роботы, пожирающие мертвых насекомых и грязь. Иногда Адаму снились кошмары, что однажды они сожрут и его тоже.  
  
Мама любила дом. Папа любил дом. Вера говорила, что работает над перепрограммированием своей комнаты.  
  
Адам хотел вернуться в старый дом.  
  
Мама приехала рано, когда он всё ещё был во дворе. Она вылезла из машины, чуть хмурясь.  
  
— Привет, дружище, — поздоровалась она и повела за собой в ужасный дом, не замечая его беспокойства.  
  
— Привет, мама, — ответил Адам. На подъездной дорожке показалась Вера.  
  
— Папа вам сказал, что я уезжаю?  
  
— Ещё нет, они только вернулись, — отозвался папа, открывая внутреннюю дверь и забирая их школьные рюкзаки.  
  
— Куда ты едешь? — спросила Вера.  
  
— Это по работе, я вернусь на следующей неделе.  
  
— А как же наш пикник? — расстроилась она.  
  
У Адама закрутило в животе.  
  
— Ты уезжаешь?  
  
— Всего на пару дней, — успокаивающе сказала мама. — Мне просто нужно кое-кому помочь.  
  
— Мы можем поехать с тобой, — предложил папа. — Купим нам троим билеты, устроим каникулы.  
  
— Мне всё равно придется работать.  
  
У мамы зазвонил телефон. Она нажала ответить и ушла поговорить в другую комнату.  
  
— Начните делать домашнее задание, — сказал папа, помогая им установить их учебные столы. Дом приготовил полезные закуски. Звери в их игровой комнате остановили свое движение. Адам ненавидел этих зверей. Ему казалось, что львы вот-вот выскочат из стены и укусят его, но он никогда никому об этом не говорил.  
  
Через какое-то время мама вышла из другой комнаты.  
  
— Мендес звонила, предложила поменяться со мной сменами. У неё всё равно нет планов на выходные. — Она посмотрела на папу. — Что думаешь?  
  
— Останься, — сказал Адам ещё до того, как папа или Вера успели вставить хоть слово. Он не любил, когда мама уезжала.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она, кинув быстрый взгляд на папу. Тот пожал плечами. — Тогда я скажу ей, что остаюсь тут.  
  
Адам облегченно широко улыбнулся, возвращаясь к домашней работе.  
  
— Можно Мэдди завтра придет с ночевкой? — спросила Вера.  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
  
Дом напевал сам себе. Программа ужина вернулась к обычному графику. Мистер Маклеллан распорядился не готовить ужин в следующий понедельник, а миссис Маклеллан напомнила добавить в список покупок уголь и жидкость для розжига. Ванны для детей были заполнены, а потом слиты.  
  
В пятницу с утра было прохладно, но к обеду жаркий летний воздух сдерживал только кондиционер. Под стук клавиатуры мистера Маклеллана днём и ровный гул семьи вечером, дом выполнял свою программу. В пятницу вечером дом до полуночи рассказывал страшные истории о призраках двум визжащим девочкам, а крошечные роботы приносили им тайный перекус и уносили крошки и обертки.  
  
Субботняя программа шла по расписанию, хотя мисс Маклеллан распорядилась подать дополнительную порцию завтрака и обеда для мисс Укажите Имя. Мисс Укажите Имя смеялась каждый раз, когда дом обращался к ней. Молодой мистер Маклеллан весь день играл во дворе. Надеясь заманить его внутрь, дом сделал львов и тигров в игровой комнате особенно свирепыми.  
  
В субботу вечером не было никаких страшных историй. Миссис Маклеллан распорядилась поставить фильм, который она не смогла посмотреть раньше. Мистер Маклеллан больше часа разговаривал по видеосвязи с братом из Атланты. Его брат забеспокоился, увидев в интернете слухи о произошедшем в Чикаго.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — сказал мистер Маклеллан. — Кейла работает на Агентство, мы бы знали, если бы что-то было не так.

  
Воскресный утренний прогноз пообещал высокую влажность, и дом отрегулировал программу кондиционирования. Сладкий холодный воздух вырвался наружу, когда мистер Маклеллан открыл дверь в гараж.  
  
— Я собираюсь подстричь газон, — объявил он.  
  
Дом был запрограммирован на использование роботов для ухода за газоном, но владелец отключил эту функцию. С легким жужжанием, сервоприводы гладко подняли гаражную дверь.  
  
Тихие наблюдатели в стенах отметили, как мистер Маклеллан вытащил газонокосилку, как молодой мистер Маклеллан выбежал на улицу, как за ним последовала мисс Макклеллан. Миссис Маклеллан выпустила собаку на задний двор и присоединилась к остальной семье. Программа дома продолжала медленно отсчитывать время: обед будет готов через час и двадцать пять минут. Солнце поднималось всё выше, заставляя дом усилить работу кондиционера.  
  
В системе вспыхнуло уведомление о небольшом сбое. Кухня начала готовить блинчики.  
  


***

  
  
— Сегодня будет жарко, — сказала Кейла, с любовью улыбаясь детям. Адам поднял мяч.


End file.
